Auslly on Deck
by Storygurl16
Summary: Austin gets a gig to perform on a cruise ship...but not just any cruise ship. The S.S. Tipton! The characters of Austin & Ally and The Suite Life on Deck come together for an awesome crossover story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am super excited for this story! Ya wanna know why!? 'Cause it's a crossover story and it involves my two favorite Disney Channel shows! ****I am having trouble with coming up with ideas for my other story, New Life in a New City, so I decided to start a new story, until I come up with new ideas. Well, and also so that you guys don't give up on me. Well, I really hope you enjoy the story. I have a feeling it's gonna be awesome! Well, here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, The Suite Life on Deck, or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's a hot day in Miami, and as usual, Ally is busily working in her dad's music store, Sonic Boom. As she's writing in her book, an overly excited Austin decides to run in the store. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin shouts, jumping up and down with excitement. His shouting startles Ally, which causes her to squeal and throw her book across the store. Her book hits the rack holding the cymbals with a loud crash, causing the rack to fall over, making an even louder crashing noise as the cymbals hit the hard floor. After the whole scenario is over, Austin looks back at Ally sheepishly. "Oops," he says. She just glares at him. She grabs a notepad and starts writing on it. When she's done, she hands it to Austin, who gives her a beyond confused look. "The bill," she tells him in a 'duh' tone. "But...but..." "No buts!"

Ally walks over to the now fallen cymbal racks and starts picking them up. When she finishes, she picks up her book and walks back to the counter. She sets her book on the counter and turns to face Austin. "Now, why did you come in here screaming my name and scaring me senseless in the first place?" she asks him, with a little anger in her tone. His face lights up and he starts jumping up and down again. The brunette puts her hands on her shoulders to stop him from jumping so much and gives him a look. "Sorry," he says, and stops jumping. "Okay, so tell me what you need to tell me. I'm curious now." she says to the overly excited blonde. A giant grin appears on his face. "Okay, so Jimmy got me a gig and guess where it's at!?" "Well, I don't feel like guessing, so just tell me." Austin frowns and a look of disappointment washes over his face. "Well, that totally ruins the game, but I'll tell you anyway," he says, the smile that was on his face a second ago appearing again. "We're going on a cruise ship!" Ally's face lights up and a grin appears on her face as he says this. "Really!?" "Yeah, but it's not just any cruise ship. It's the S.S Tipton, owned by the father of London Tipton!" he shouts, causing people around the store to stare at him. He smiles apologetically at the customers and then turns back to Ally.

"Wait...do you mean London Tipton, as in the richest girl in the United States?" the brunette asks, with a hopeful look on her face. The smile on the blonde's face widens. "That's exactly what I mean," he tells her. Ally starts to jump up and down, now full of excitement. "We're going on a cruise ship! We're going on a cruise ship!" she chants over and over, as a certain short Latina girl walks in. "What about going on a cruise ship?" Trish asks, eyeing the two curiously. Ally runs up to her and shakes her shoulders. "Austin got a gig on the S.S Tipton cruise ship!" she shouts in Trish's face. Trish takes Ally's hands off her shoulders, and looks her straight in the eyes. "Okay, first of all, don't shake me like that or scream in my face, and second of all, no way! That's awesome!" she shouts. "I can't believe we're going on a cruise ship. Now, me and my pet rock, Mursy, can finally go on vacation together!" a voice shouts from behind them. Trish eyes the redhead evilly "Dez, where did you come from?" she asks him angrily. "Oh, I was here the whole time. You were just too oblivious to notice," he says with pride. Austin and Ally ignore the two as they continue their argument, and turn to each other with confused faces.

Ally shakes her head and looks up at Austin. "So, when are we leaving?" she asks him. "In four hours..." he says slowly. Her mouth opens and closes, but no words come out. "Four hours!?" Trish exclaims, "How can I pack everything I need in four hours!?" Austin stares at her blankly. "I don't know. Figure that out yourself." he says, turning around and walking towards the doors of Sonic Boom, pulling Dez with him. After they leave, Trish and Ally give each other confused glances.

* * *

**Well, I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so there is a lot more to come. I promise to update soon, but just not tonight. I'm tired and it's late. I'll most likely update tomorrow, so be on the lookout for a new chapter. Well, that's all I have to say. See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, The Suite Life on Deck, or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mr. Moseby, are we in Miami yet?" Zack whines. Mr. Moseby stops his work and glares at him. "No, now can't you go be a hulagin else where? I have work to be done before the big concert tomorrow night," he says, with an angry tone in his voice. Zack just stands there, not saying a word. After a few seconds, he turns back to face Mr. Moseby. "Are we in Miami now?" he whines some more. Mr. Moseby looks back up at him and harshly slaps the papers he was reading onto the lobby counter. "Look, I will tell Ms. Tutweiler to raise you're grade to a D- if you please just leave me be. I have much, much to do," he tells him sternly. Zack narrows his eyes at Mr. Moseby. "D+," he says. "Whatever makes you happy." Zack then runs off to find his twin brother.

After running around the ship for a while, he finally finds him on the Sky Deck. "Cody...where were...you!?" Zack asks him, trying to catch his breath from all the running. "I was...on the Sky Deck," Cody tells him in a 'duh' tone. After Zack finally catches his breath, he stands up straight and faces his brother. "Mr. Moseby said there is a big concert tomorrow night. Who's performing?" he asks. "I have no idea. He told me that, too, but when I asked who was performing, he just kicked me out of the lobby and told me to be a 'hulagin' else where," Cody says, putting air quotes around 'hulagin'. Suddenly Bailey comes running onto the Sky Deck, screaming and jumping up and down. "Okay, either London pulled a horrible prank on her, or she's really excited about something," Cody says, narrowing his eyes at Bailey and pointing a finger at her. "Oh my god! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Bailey yells. "What! What! What!" Zack shouts back, sarcastically. Not noticing his sarcasm, Bailey continues what she's saying. "My favorite singer is coming to the ship to perform tomorrow night!" she squeals. Cody then leans over towards his brother. "I think we're about to find out who's performing tomorrow night," he whispers. "Yup," Zack whispers back, popping the 'p'.

London then comes running in, also squealing, but not as loud as Bailey was. "Guess what guys! Austin Moon is coming to perform on the ship!" she shouts. "I was gonna say that," Bailey says sadly, but then grins again. "Who's Austin Moon?" the twins ask in unison Both London and Bailey gape at them. "Y-you don't k-know who Austin M-Moon is?" they finally ask in unison London turns to Bailey. "Don't talk at the same time as me. It's weird," she says, and then turns to the dumbfounded twins. "Austin Moon is like the awesomest pop singer ever!" she squeals in their faces. "Well, I've never heard of him. What's he look like?" Cody asks. Bailey runs up to him. "Well, he's got blonde hair and brown eyes. He's really tall, like 6 foot, I think. Okay, so to sum it all up, he's really cute and an amazing singer," she says, and then sighs dreamily while looking up at the sky. "When's he getting here?" Zack asks. "Oh my god, it's Austin Moon!" a random person screams. "Now!" Bailey shouts. All of the sudden, a blonde guy, along with three other people come onto the sky deck. "Oh my god, Cody! There he is!" Bailey screams and points at Austin. Cody looks in the direction Bailey is pointing, and starts to get a little jealous. Bailey and London immediately run over to meet him. "Okay, so now I have to compete with a good looking guy with blonde hair from Miami. This is just great," Cody says angrily. "Oh, he's not gonna date her, so you're six month plan can still keep going," Zack tells him, "Well, I wanna go meet this guy, so...bye!" he says, and runs off in Austin's direction.

Back with Austin & Ally...

"Oh my god! This ship is huge!" Ally shouts, looking around the ship and smiling. "I know right! This is just awesome! I can't wait to perform tomorrow night!" Austin says. They turn a corner and reach the lobby. A short man walks up to Austin. "Ah, you must be Austin Moon," the man says, "Marion Moseby, but you can just call me Moseby." He holds out his hand, and Austin hesitantly takes it. They shake hands, and then Mr. Moseby speaks again. "The Sky Deck is down that hall. There are refreshments down there. I would show you around, but I have a lot of work to do before your concert tomorrow." They all nod and walk down towards the Sky Deck. When they reach it, they all stand there, gaping. "Whoa," they all say in unison. "Oh my god, it's Austin Moon!" a random person shouts. "Oh boy," Austin says quietly.

Suddenly, a girl with light brown hair and a girl with black hair run up to them. "Oh...my...god! Your Austin Moon! This is like a dream come true! I've always wanted to meet you, and, well...now I am, and it's just so awesome!" the girl with brown hair says quickly. "Okay, first, you need to slow down because I can barely understand a word you are saying, and second, it's cool to meet you, too. What's your name?" Austin asks. "It's Bailey. Oh, and this is London," the girl says. "Wait, as in London Tipton?" the blonde asks. "Yup, that's me!" London says happily.

Suddenly, a boy with dirty blonde hair walks up to them. He looks all of them up and down, until his eyes reach Ally. He smiles and walks up to her. "Hey, I'm Zack, and you are?" he asks. "I'm Ally," she says, smiling. They shake hands. "How about you and I go grab a smoothie," Zack says. "Actually, we're kinda busy," Austin interrupts Zack looks him up and down. "It doesn't look like you are," he says. Austin just glares at him. After a while, Zack turns back to Ally. "So, how 'bout that smoothie?" he asks. Another guy with dirty blonde hair, similar looking to Zack walks up. "Wow, Zack. She's only been here like 5 minutes and you're already hitting on her. That's gotta be a new record," he says. Zack glares at his brother. "I was not hitting on her. I was just asking her to get a smoothie with me," he says, in a high pitched voice. The other guy just rolls his eyes and turns to Ally. "I'm Cody. Zack's my annoying twin brother," he says, and sticks his hand out towards Ally. She takes it and shakes his hand. Austin just stands there and glares at the twins. "Austin, are you okay? You look really annoyed," Trish says. The blonde snaps out of his glare and looks at Trish. "What? I'm fine," he says through gritted teeth. "Whatever you say," she says, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Hey guys! This chapter is kinda short, sorry. I'm just really busy and I don't have much time. I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you all. Well, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, The Suite Life on Deck, or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

You wanna know what's really getting on my nerves? Zack. God, he has been like all over Ally this past week and it's making me very mad. I don't understand what's up with him. I have a feeling that he's some kind of player or something. If he even thinks about hurting her...he's gonna get it!

I wake up early in the morning the next day. Speaking of today, today's the day of the awesome concert! I can't wait! I get dressed and walk down to the Sky Deck. When I get there, I see the one and only Zack Martin talking to Ally at the smoothie bar. Now, that just boils up my anger. I walk over and sit down on one of the stools. "Hey, Ally," I say, a little glumly. Ally turns around to face me with a concerned look on her face. "Austin? Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask, looking down at my hands in my lap. "Are you sure? You look kinda sad and angry at the same time. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? So, is something bothering you?" she rambles. I just shake my head. By the look on her face, I can tell she isn't buying it. "Austin, I don't believe you. Tell me what's wrong," she says. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two alone to talk," the creepo jerk says. Well, that's my nickname for him. Creepo jerk. Yup,that works.

Creepo jerk walks over to his brother, Cody, by the hot tub, and starts talking to him. God, creepo jerk is such a...jerk! I'm sorry that I'm just complaining to you right now, but I really, really, really, really hate him. By now, you're probably thinking that I'm jealous and I like Ally, but you're wrong. I only like Ally as a best friend. I just think that Zack is a player, and I don't want him to hurt her in any way. _Denial._ What the heck? Shut up stupid voice.

"Austin!? Hello? Earth to Austin!" Ally yells, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. "Huh, what?" "Austin, are you okay?" she asks. I look back down at my hands. "No," I tell her. She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Then what's wrong?" she asks, sounding even more concerned. "I-I-I really d-don't wanna talk about it," I say. I look back up at her and her eyes are filled with sadness. "Oh," is all she says. She takes her hand off my shoulder and gets up from her seat. "Well, I'll see you later, Austin," she says sadly. And with that, she walks off in the direction of her room. I. AM. SUCH. AN. IDIOT!

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry that's it's so short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Well, see ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, people! I know, I know! I haven't updated in forever! You guys are probably extremely with me, but I'm going to start updating more often from now on. I can't just leave you guys hanging and not continue my stories. Okay, so, I was gonna make a new story called 'Trip to Danger', but I decided not to. Instead, I'm going to try to finish all the stories I have now and then make a new story. Well, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

You know what's weird? Austin has been acting very strange lately and I'm very concerned about him. It's just...everytime I'm hanging out with Zack...he just seems so...god, I can't think of the word at the moment. I'm kinda developing a teensy crush on Zack. I mean he's just super nice and he always wants to hang out with me and he's just so much fun to be around! Well, anyway, this week has been pretty fun. Well, except for the fact that Austin and I don't have anything done for the song. The concert is in 2 days and I'm freaking out. Well, actually, the concert was supposed to be a week ago, but there were some problems with some equipment and they had to push the date back. So, now, it's in 2 days. God! What am I going to do? Freaking out here! Freaking out! I need to find Austin now!

_You seriously need to calm down. It's okay. Everything will be alright. Just close your eyes and take deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out._

I obey the voice inside my head and take deep breaths. I start to calm down a little, and everything seems okay...for now. I walk down to the Sky Deck to see what's going on. When I get down there, I see Zack at the smoothie place, washing the counter, and his brother, Cody, sitting on one of the stools, talking to him. I walk up to them and take a seat beside Cody.

"What's up, guys?" I ask, trying to sound happy, when clearly, I'm not. Zack looks up at me and smiles.

"The sky!" he says. I roll my eyes and stifle a giggle.

"I didn't mean it like that, silly!" I exclaim. He laughs a bit. Cody leans over to me and whispers into my ear, but loud enough that Zack can hear.

"Sorry, he's just a little nuts in the head," he says. I laugh a bit.

"Hey! I can hear you ya know!" Zack exclaims, crossing his hands over his chest. Cody just shrugs.

"Hey, I'm only speaking the truth," Cody says nonchalantly. Zack grabs the dishtowel that was hanging on his shoulder and smacks his brother in the head with it.

"OW! Zack! You know I have a sensitive scalp!" Cody shouts, rubbing his head to ease the pain. I roll my eyes and laugh at the two. Cody glares at me. That makes me laugh even more.

"So...are you finished with the song yet for Austin's performance on Friday?" Cody asks, clearly still angry at his brother for smacking him. I groan in response.

"No! I'm so behind! I don't have any ideas! I have such terrible writers block right now, it's killing me. And the worst part is, I can't find Austin anywhere! He's supposed to help me with this!" I shout, throwing my head back and groaning once more. Zack snickers at my actions. I whip my head back up and shoot an evil glare his way. He becomes wide eyed and throws his hands up in surrender. This time it's Cody's turn to smack Zack in the head.

"Ow!" he shouts, and hits his brother back with the dishtowel. They keep on hitting each other back and forth until there in a complete, and pathetic, catfight. I roll my eyes at how stupid they look.

"Guys," I say. They ignore me and keep on hitting each other.

"Guys!" I shout a little louder. Still, they ignore.

"GUYS!" I shout so loud, I think the whole ship can hear me. I get a lot of glares from other people on the Sky Deck, so that kinda proves my point. The two twins abruptly stop what they're doing and just stare at me with frightened expressions. I roll my eyes at them, and then stand up from my chair.

"Well, I kinda have to go find that certain blonde that has to perform in 2 days, so...I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Ally," they both say at the same time. I wave goodbye to them, and set off on my journey to find Austin.

* * *

Oh my god! Where can that boy be!? I've basically searched, like, everywhere! I can't find him!

I roam through all the room halls again, just in case he might be there. But, he's not. Geez, I'm getting tired of this! I pull out my cellphone and press 1 on my speed dial. Yes, Austin is number 1 on my speed dial. I know what you're thinking. 'Why isn't Trish number one? She is your best friend.' Yes, I know Trish is my best friend, but I don't call her as much as I call Austin. Well, because she's not the one performing and helping me with songs and such.

"Hello?" Austin picks up after the third ring.

"Austin! Where the hell are you!?" I shout into the phone. I hear a big thump and a 'Shit!' on the other end of the line. I think he dropped his phone. Oops.

"What the hell, Ally! I almost broke my phone and you almost broke my eardrum!" he shouts back.

"Sorry, it's just...I can't find you anywhere and I'm getting very frustrated because we still have to work on that song and we don't have anything done," I tell him, lowering my voice.

"Shit! I forgot all about that! I'm in this place called the Aqua Lounge. It's really cool. I've been here all day," he explains to me. The Aqua Lounge? No wonder I couldn't find him. I haven't checked there. I've heard of it, but I haven't had the time to go down there to check it out.

"Okay, meet me at the Sky Deck, like, right now," I say. I hear him groan from the other end of the line. I roll my eyes, knowing he's going to complain. That's just how he is. "Austin, I don't wanna hear any complaining right now, just please go to the Sky Deck."

"Ugh, fine. And I wasn't complaining," he says.

"Uh huh. Sure you weren't," I say with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, I'll be up there in like...10 minutes," he says. Ugh, what am I gonna do with him?

"Austin..."

"Fine! I'm coming right now!"

"You better be."

"I am!"

I hang up the phone and head down to the Sky Deck. When I get down there, Austin is no where to be found. What the hell? The Aqua Lounge is much closer than where I was. He should be here already. What is wrong with that boy? We need to get this song done!

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Review, review, review! Your guy's reviews just make me super happy and they make me wanna update even more! Okay, so, I'm actually gonna have a contest, you know, to spice up my story. So, what you need to do is answer two simple questions in the reviews. The first person to answer them correctly, I will add them as a character in my story! Isn't that great!? Now, if you win, I will send you a PM that asks some simple questions about your personality, hobbies, etc. You know, just stuff about you, so I know how to enter you into the story, and how your character will act, things like that. And all you need to do is answer those questions and send them back to me. So, enough of me babbling. Here's the question:**

_**1.) When did the very first episode of Austin & Ally air? (Name the month, day, and year.)**_

_**2.) What is Austin's middle name?**_

**Answer in the reviews and at the end of today, I will check who the winner is and announce them in the next chapter. Good luck everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of this story! So, I have a big announcement. The winner of the whole contest thingy is...Beanka Juarez! Well, actually, she was the only one to review about the contest. I'm actually pretty disappointed. I really thought there would be more reviews. Okay, so you know what I'll do. We have to set a goal. We have to get up to 15 reviews for chapter 6. Right now, there are 9. Do you think we can get up to 15. I really hope we can. Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even think I have to say it anymore, because you guys already know it...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

I just don't understand how one boy can get so distracted so easily. It boggles my mind. I walk down towards the Aqua Lounge, where I know he's at right now. On my way down there, I bump into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I say to the person. It's a girl, and she looks about my age. She has long brown hair and violet eyes. I stand up and help her up.

"It's okay," she says quietly. I'm about to walk away to find Austin, when she speaks up again. "Ummm...I'm new here and I'm kinda lost. Could you like help me find a place I'm looking for?"

"Ummm...sure. Where are you going?" I ask.

"The Aqua Lounge. I've heard it's really cool and I wanted to check it out."

"Cool. That's where I'm going. Come on, I'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ally, by the way." I stick my hand out in front of her. She smiles and shakes my hand.

"I'm Beanka. It's really nice to meet you. You know, you look really familar. Have I met you somewhere?" she asks, tilting her head a little.

"I don't think so. I don't think I've ever seen you before." We reach the Aqua Lounge, and sure enough, there's Austin playing some arcade game with Cody. I stomp over to him and unplug the game.

"Hey!" they both shout at the same time. Austin looks at me with complete confusion and anger on his face. "Why did you do that?" he asks.

"Because someone was supposed to meet me on the Sky Deck 10 minutes ago," I tell him. His facial expression turns sheepish.

"Oops. I forgot," he says. His eyes then move to the left of me and he raises an eyebrow. "Who's that?" I turn my head to face Beanka standing beside me.

"Oh, this is Beanka. Beanka, this is Austin," I introduce the two. Beanka's eyes immediately light up.

"Oh my god. You're Austin Moon. It is such a pleasure to meet you," she says. She seems a lot calmer around him than usual fans would. Austin smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Beanka. By the way, I really like your name. It's very unique." Beanka blushes and looks down at her shoes.

"Well, come on, Austin. We have to go write that song. The concert is in 2 days. Let's go. NOW." I ramble. Austin rolls his eyes and groans as I grab his hand and drag him out of the Aqua Lounge. "See ya later, Beanka. It was really nice meeting you," I call over my shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, too," she calls back.

* * *

"Austin, will you stop dragging your feet and just walk normally? God, you are such a child," I shout in frustration.

"Am not," he whines.

"Are, too."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are, too...Hey!"

"Ha, ha. Gotcha," I say while giggling. Austin crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"You're mean," he says in a baby voice. I giggle at his immaturity. "Why are you laughing? Nothing is funny, therefore, you should not be laughing."

"Ah, but there is something funny, so I am laughing," I say, still giggling a bit.

"And what's that?" he asks.

"You," I say. He immediately stops in his tracks. I turn around and look at him in confusion. "What are you doing? Come on, we have to go write that song."

"Not until you apologize," he says, still pouting. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Not gonna happen, blondie. Now let's go." I grab his arm and pull him to me and Trish's room. When we get in there, he immediately flops onto the bed and lets out a huge sigh.

"Why do I have to do this, Ally? Why can't you just do this on your own. You're the songwriter. That's what you're supposed to do," he says. I just roll my eyes playfully.

"You're the singer, and if you want a song to sing, you need to help write it. Kapeesh?"

"What?" He looks up at me in complete confusion. Ugh, he never understands the littlest things.

"Understand?" I say slowly, so that he'll understand. He nods and lays his head back down on the bed. "Okay, so if you understand then get up and start helping me."

He groans and sits up on the bed. "Ugh, this is gonna be a long night," he says in frustration.

* * *

**Okay, so that was kinda a short chapter, but oh well. There is way more to come, so just don't get impatient. I kinda have a busy schedule and I can't write stories all the time, but I will try to update as much as I can. Again, we need to get at least up to 15 reviews to get chapter 6, so please review guys. I really wanna know what you think. It's killing me that you guys don't review very much. I need feedback and ideas and such. So, please, please, please review! Well, see ya! :D**

**P.S. Remember! 15 reviews!**


End file.
